The Underdog
by Hain degistirildi
Summary: AU, Contains abuse and some cursing. What if the argument Joe had with his father turned out differently. Slight Jalice, two-shot.
1. Chapter 1

A/N I had a really weird dream the other night which was the inspiration for this story. Actually, I should say my dream was this story. I'm just putting it on paper! Also, I have to apologize about the script at the beginning. I couldn't remember exactly how the fight goes so I did the best I could.

Disclaimer: As much as I wished I owned Super 8 I don't. I'm still acting for movies with my friends to send to Teen Film Festivals so I don't see owning Super 8 anywhere in the near future.

"I don't want you going anywhere near Louis or his daughter. When I say no, I don't mean yes, I don't mean maybe, I mean no. Are we clear?" Deputy Lamb's voice rang through the large house. It really was rather small, but ever since Elizabeth had died it seemed like a mansion. The Deputy turned to leave when Joe's voice interrupted him.

"No, we're not clear. As a matter of fact you couldn't be any less clear! Ever since mom died nothing has been clear." His voice continued to rise until he was screaming. "I like her."

"Joes-"

"She's nice to me!" Before he continued Jackson couldn't contain himself, everything had been building up, his wife's death, the sheriff's mysterious disappearance; the air force invading their town for god knows what and his son refused to be of any help. Without thinking he let loose a powerful punch. Joe, shoved back by the force of the blow slammed into the wall as his head hit the book case with a resounding crack. He fell to the floor in a heap, seemingly unconscious.

"Shit." How could he let himself lose control? He had never been an affectionate father but never had he abused his son before, not that he ever deserved it. Joseph was always a quiet kid, never argued, and never got into trouble unless he was dragged into it by his friends. If Joe was actually trying to fight back he really fucked up.

Joe's eyes opened a fraction. He groaned and blinked rapidly trying to adjust to the light.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry. I didn't-"

As if Joe suddenly recalled what happened he shot up and ran for the door. He yanked it open and grabbed his bike. Before Jackson could even get outside Joe was gone.

(Joe's POV Present Tense)

I have to leave, I can't handle it anymore. I'm always taking shit from someone. If it's not my Dad it was Charles. If it's not Charles it's some other kids at school. Not any more though. I'm done. They can find another scape goat. Tonight is it. There's nothing left for me in Lillian or anywhere else. I'll be with my mother, the only one who ever actually cared. Tears are starting to fall freely now and everything is getting blurry. Part of my mind tells me that I'm not thinking straight, that I have a concussion. However, I ignore it; I know that if I stop I'll realize that it's right. Then I'll realize I have nowhere to go except back. So I keep pedaling. It has to be late because there aren't any cars on the road. Suddenly, I feel dizzy, my mouth is dry and my head is pounding. I wobble slightly on my bike but I just tighten my grip. I have to keep going.

"Where exactly am I going?" I ask aloud. There is someone in the distance riding a bike. Perhaps they went for a midnight ride like me? Wait, they're calling my name… I think. I force myself to pay attention again. My stomach lurched and I'm on the side of the road. My bike is tossed carelessly on the ground and I feel like I should go get it but I can't get my legs to move. Right, I was going somewhere. No, no, I was going to do something. What was it? Why can't I remember?

The voice is louder. It's a girl with blonde hair and she's next to me. The name Alice floats through my mind. Yes, that's it, Alice Daniard.

"Joe? Joe I need you to look at me." Her voice was soothing and calm. "Joe, you can't fall asleep. You have to look at me." Her voice became sterner with worry. I force my eyes open and I look into her deep blue ones.

"Shit, your eyes are dilated. We need to get you help. Joe I'm going to get you back home."

"No, my Dad, please…" I managed to whisper.

"I promise no one is going to hurt you while I'm around." I heard bikes starting to move followed by a thud while they were tucked into the side of the road. My arm is flung over her neck and we begin to make the trek back home.


	2. Chapter 2

His weight was getting heavier by my side.

"Are you okay?" I ask. I know he isn't okay, it's actually a rather dumb question but I can't think of anything else to say. I want to say that I'm sorry it happened to him, sorry that he's had to stay strong for everyone but there was no one to stay strong for him. Instead I just say, "It's only a little farther Joe. Come on, you can do it." I continue to ramble on about everything and nothing. I've never really been a talker but I need to make sure Joe stays awake. It's easy to tell he's getting slightly frustrated with my constant questions but his eyes are open and that's all that matters.

I think suddenly of the phone call I received thirty minutes prior.

"_Hello? Alice? This is Deputy Lamb." I glanced back at my father who was snoring softly on the couch. I wondered how he managed to get in trouble even while he was at home all day. _

"_Yes, of course. How can I help you?" There was a crackling silence. "Deputy Lamb?"_

"_Jo-Joe wouldn't happen to be over at your house would he?" I realized then that he was crying._

"_Sorry, no, I haven't seen him. Is everything alright? Is Joe alright?" There was another pause._

"_Please, I made a mistake, a really big mistake. He took off an-and I can't find him. I already called all his friends and no one's seen him. Just, if he comes your way can you give me a call? Thanks for your help Alice."_

"_Wait, let me get my bike and I can go look for him. He couldn't have gotten far. Don't worry Deputy; we're going to find him." I hung up the phone and slipped through the front door. I hopped on my bike and traveled down the main road. I didn't think to bring a flashlight so I had to rely on the dim street lamps for vision. I called his name hoping he would respond, but I knew that was wishful thinking. Suddenly, there was a small flash just in the distance. It was tiny and rectangular, just the size of the reflector on the back of bike. The flash shook and then fell to the ground. _

"_Joe?" There was no response. I cautiously approached the figure sprawled on the grass. As I leaned in I recognized the person as Joe. His eyes were shut and as I brushed away his hair I could clearly see a bruise forming on his left cheek. I then recalled Deputy Lamb saying he made some kind of mistake. Suddenly it made sense, I should've know that apologetic voice and guilty tears. My father had done the same to me numerous times. _

"_Joe, look at me." I commanded softly. I was determined to keep calm, but he didn't respond. "Joe, you can't fall asleep, look at me." I commanded again only louder, my words had a fringe of panic. Finally he glanced up at my face and I searched his eyes. It was easy to tell by the size of his pupils that he had a concussion if nearly passing out on the side of the road wasn't a large enough hint. _

_I quickly explained that he would be most comfortable at home where we could help him but fear gripped him. He pleaded with me, begged, not be taken back to the place that caused him so much pain. Even with his concussion there were certain things he could remember, whatever happened before obviously stuck with him. _

_After I tossed our bikes in a dark part of the ditch where no one would find them; I slung Joe's arm over my neck and half carried half dragged him along.  
>"I promise no one is going to hurt you while I'm around." I said reassuringly.<em>

Now here we are, still hobbling down the road. I finally can see his house. Of course it has to sit on a hill because it's not hard enough dragging Joe around on a flat surface. I giggle a little despite the sober mood. As we reach his house I call out for his father. "Deputy Lamb? I found him!" I don't care who I wake up, all that matters is that Joe is safe.

The screen door slams and the Deputy rushes down the steps. "Joseph." He breathes a sigh of relief. He scoops Joe into his arms and carries him into the house. I follow without waiting for a response. I promised Joe I would be there and I would.

Lucy greeted us at the door. She was ecstatic to see her master. I had only been in the Lamb's house once or twice before. It was modest but homey. The carpet was starting to fade and the furniture had lost some of its color but somehow it made the house feel all the warmer.

"Watch him while I get some Aspirin." Deputy Lamb commanded. He lays Joe on the couch and I pull over a chair. It becomes my job to shake him awake every hour on the hour. Mr. Lamb must have asked me one hundred times to go home but I still refuse. The only thing we can do now is wait. Mr. Lamb called the doctor earlier and they said he should be fine by morning. If he wasn't we could be looking at serious brain damage. It would have been one thing if he locked himself in his room after the fight but he didn't. He rode his bike until he passed out. I'm no doctor but I can't imagine it helped any.

I gently lifted the edge of the curtains. It was pitch black outside but the small table lamp next to me illuminated the room. It had to be around one in the morning. I know my dad is going to kill me when I get home but I'll cross that bridge when I get there. My eyes are getting heavier and as hard as I'm fighting to keep them open I can't. I suppose a small nap won't hurt.

**Hot pieces of metal are flying through the air. We are running, there are six of us. Suddenly, I stop. I can't make myself move. This is the end for me, for all of us. The train swerves then someone calls my name, knocking me out of my stupor. **

**The scene changes, we're all looking at of piece metal that is dripping with red. The air just got ten degrees colder as I realize exactly what that red is. Joe is standing there with a necklace in his hands. We all freeze for a moment when he sticks his free hand into a hole. We wait to see who the unfortunate soul was. **

**Now I'm somewhere else I don't recognize. A creature stares at me with two large, black, almond shaped eyes. It has several legs and scampers about like a spider. I see bodies scattered about, all people I once knew. Then it whispers in my head, **_**Help me, friend.**_** I try to reply but I can't. I dully wonder if the dead people lying on the ground were the creature's friend too. **

With a gasp I wake up. The light is blinding so I blink a couple times. I take a few deep breaths, reassuring myself it was all dream, well, a very realistic dream. In an attempt to forget about it I look around the room to regain my bearings. It was probably early morning for the streets were still empty but the sun was shining. I'm lying on the couch next to Joe. There was a blanket over us but it didn't quite reach our feet leaving our toes exposed. He was still fast asleep and due to lack of space I was using his chest as a pillow. Slowly, I get up. Joe grumbles but otherwise pays me no mind.

I stumble towards the kitchen. The clock reads 8:07. Deputy Lamb is slumped over his cereal and The Lillian Dispatch, the morning paper. He's unshaven and his uniform is a wrinkled mess.

"Mr. Lamb?" I ask softly.

He jumps, startled by my voice. "Oh, hello Alice. There are some eggs in the fridge if you want some."

"That's okay, I'm not hungry, I better head home anyways." I say despite my stomach's protests.

"Alice, I'm- I'm sorry. I judged you for your father and I refused to listen when Joe told me otherwise. I just wanted to let you know that you're welcome here anytime. I'm glad your friends with Joe; he needs someone like you in his life."

"It's okay Deputy, don't worry about it." With that I returned home.

Everything was just as I left it. The TV was on and my father was passed out on the couch. Somehow, I know things are different. Maybe not here, inside these walls, but in my heart things will never be the same.

_**A/N Right, so like Deputy Lamb, I have a lot to apologize for. First for the wait, I've had an intense case of writers block but it's over now hopefully. I'm also sorry about the cheesey ending. I just couldn't figure out how to end it. Finally,, sorry if you don't like Jalice but it happened anyways. I wasn't planning on it and then BAM it snuck into my story. I have another idea in the works so you should see a new one shot by me pretty soon. **_

_**I also wanted to clear up the italics was a flash back, the normal type is present time and the bold is a dream sequence. **_

_**Now let's do this A Very Potter Musical Style,**_

_**Hain out bitches!**_


End file.
